Light em' up up up
by StubbyLover
Summary: What happens when Mikey is put up to the ultimate test? A rooftop fight turns real bad real fast. Mike's brothers are fighting for their lives while he's stuck. Will he be able to pull through when it matters the most? He sure hopes so. It is a song fic. 'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark' by Fall Out Boy. Rated T just to be safe.


p style="text-align: center;"Oh, whoa, oh, oh,br /Whoa, oh, oh, Whoa,br /Oh, oh ,whoa,br /Oh, whoa, oh, oh,br /Whoa, oh,oh, whoabr /Oh, oh, whoa./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Being on a skyscraper with the Shredder was not my first option. In fact, we,my brothers and I, would like to leave. But instead we're stuck here. In the fight of our lives. Foot bots are everywhere, Utrom Shredder is trying to kill us, and to top it all off, I'm /No really. I'm stuck, to the ground. Not my decision either. Shreddy Bear decided I needed a couple katanas through my hands. I'm stuck to the ground with swords in my hands. Great ninja skills right here./p  
p style="text-align: center;"B-B-B-Be Carefulbr /making wishes in the br /dark, darkbr /Can't be sure whenbr /they've hit their mark'br /mark./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pain! That's all I can fully register. I can see my brothers getting a smack down. Raph's on the ground at the moment. Don's fightin' some Foot. Leo's dealin' with Shred Head. I see blood everywhere, though it very well may be /I think the pain is making me see things. I hope it's not me that noticed that everything just went dark. I've lost sight of my bros, my pain levels are on overdrive, and I can only wish for it all to end. End with The Shredder finally gone./p  
p style="text-align: center;"And besides in the br /mean, mean timebr /I'm just dreamingbr /of tearing you br /apart./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The city seems to lose all power, a total blackout. emGreat. /emI can hear the screams of my brother's pained cry's, I can only hope they are delusions of my muddled mind. For all it's worth, Shredder could be tearing them apart, getting ready to kill me. We always wanted to go down together. Now, it looks like I will die alone, listening to the sounds of my dying /I feel something touch me and I scream. I scream in fear not knowing what is touching me and mostly pain. The small jerk caused my hands to slide up the swords a tiny bit, cutting more into the already damaged nerves. A tear finally leaks from my left eye. That's the only one though. Ninja are not supposed to show their emotions. So I suck it up and listen to whats happening around me./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm in the de-detailsbr /with the devilbr /So now the world br /can never get mebr /on my level./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Moans of pain escape my lips, as well as many others'. Suddenly the lights come back on, and I see makes me want to wretch. Maybe the pain is making me sick /Blood. Blood everywhere. Pieces of foot bots lay everywhere, while foot soldiers lay either unconscious or dead, I can't tell. I'm sitting on my knees now, after a grueling few minutes of getting off my stomach. I crane my neck as far as i /There, I can see my brothers. They're fuzzy. My vision is going, leaving me. The levels in which I lay in right now are to many to count. Dealing with Shredder seems to be like striking a deal with the devil./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I just gotta get youbr /out of the cagebr /I'm a young lover'sbr /ragebr /Gonna need a spark br /to ignite./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lying on the floor together are my brothers. Their masks are tattered and blood stained like mine. Although mine has been cut off where Shredder gave me a nasty gash right across my forehead. Maybe that's why I am seeing red. The pain is too much, my thoughts aren't /I look at my bros, studying them. Raph looks like a caged animal who needs set free, a nasty gash running up from his left forearm to his shoulder. Many other cuts, none to serious. Leo seems to have a swollen ankle. Hopefully it's not broken. Don. Don's looking pale. He's holding a lump on his head. Most likely a /As I look them over Shredder stalks towards them. On his way he touches one of the swords nailing me into the ground. A scream erupts from the bloody lips. He moves them once more, I bite my tongue. I refuse to give him pleasure from my pain. No, I glare at him instead./p  
p style="text-align: center;"My songs br /know whatbr /you did in thebr /dark./p  
p style="text-align: center;"He laughs his sinister laugh. It sounds like a song of chalk screeching on a blackboard. I would cringe back but I knew /My brothers started to struggle to their feet after seeing the exchange. I think I see pride in their eyes as well as fear, anger, and /Pride for me, that even in my vulnerable stages I refuse to give Shredder what he wants./p  
p style="text-align: center;"So light em' up, upbr /up,br /Light em' up, up, up,br /Light em' up, up, up,br /I'm on fire!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shredder decides to attack my brothers, figuring I'm harmless. He's right. I'm no good to my brothers. It's becoming a struggle to blink the blood out of my eyes, spit the blood out of my mouth, to block the out the /Black spots dance across my vision as I watch Shredder tare at my already battered brothers. I need to help them./p  
p style="text-align: center;"So light em' up, up,br /up,br /Light em' up, up, up,br /Light em' up, up,up,br /I'm on fire!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I feel a sickening feeling again as Shredder knock all of them on their shells. Their looking at me, wanting to be by my side as we perish. It won't happen /Shredder laughs, his enemies are on the ground at his mercy. Finally he can have his revenge. After he kills the turtles he will show Splinter, and watch him suffer the loss of his /Something inside me seemed to spark. Shredder looked at me, he has decided to slaughter my brothers one at a time, oldest to youngest. He wants me to watch them /I feel an anger. An anger I have never felt before. My vision becomes clearer with my resolution set. Shredder stalks towards the downed brothers as they look away from their youngest brother. Even if they are separated, they will not go down without a struggle. Once again, though painfully the brothers stand./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, whoa, oh, oh,br /whoa, oh, oh,br /whoa, oh, oh,br /In the dark, dark/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Slowly I start to slide my hands up. I scream as I do it. Up, down. up, down. The sword, now slick with my blood saws through the bone and tendons in my /Up, down. Up, down. Faster, faster. Pain. so much pain. I stop and catch my breath. I have a large puddle of blood surrounding me now. Shredder is almost to my /Anger drives me, along with adrenaline./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, whoa, oh, oh,Whoa, oh, oh,br /Whoa, oh, oh,br /In the dark, dark/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Up, down. Up, down. I'm almost there. I'm to the tips of my fingers. Almost free. Almost /Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. A disgusting squelching sounds, letting me know my hands are finally free. The pain is too much. I catch my breath./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Writers keep writingbr /what they writebr /Somewhere br /another pretty veinbr /just died./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I stand up. Swaying from the dizziness, blood loss. I look at my brothers one last time. Shredder nor my brothers have noticed me. I start toward them, intent to saving my /Shredder lifts his sword slowly, savoring this great moment when he will finally vanquish the /Like a vein popping, I run at breakneck speed and charge Shredder. He didn't even know I was free until a kick landed on his chest. My brothers are stunned, as well as Shredder./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I've got the scars frombr /tomorrow and I wishbr /you could seebr /that you're the antidote to everythingbr /except but me/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I deliver kicks to the Shredder's chest. I give out powerful roundhouse kick after roundhouse kick. Shredder blocks most of these blows. I threw an uppercut to his head, thoroughly sending pain coursing through my /My brothers, I have no idea how they are /We near the edge of the skyscraper. I keep fighting. Fighting like hell. I fight Shredder. I fight for my brothers. I fight through the pain./p  
p style="text-align: center;"A constellation of br /tears on your lashesbr /Burn everything youbr /love, then burn thebr /ashes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Everything I love is riding on this, me. My brothers are my everything. Tears from the pain and fear threaten to fall as I viciously kick and punch. If only I hadn't lost my nun-chucks /I don't think I would be able to hold them anyway./p  
p style="text-align: center;"In the end everythingbr /collidesbr /My childhood spatbr /back out thebr /monster that you see./p  
p style="text-align: center;"In the end, an uppercut to the face knocked Shredder off the building. I turned to face my brothers. I wasn't worried about Shredder. He's like a cockroach. He'll be fine and attack us /My brothers have stood up and looked at me in shock. I stare back at them, the anger and adrenaline leaving my body as quickly as it came./p  
p style="text-align: center;"My songsbr /know whatbr /you did in the br /dark/p  
p style="text-align: center;"So light em' up, up, up,br /Light em' up, up, up,br /Light em' up, up, upbr /I'm on fire!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I fell my knees buckle and I fall to my knees. My head is spinning. Everything blurs in and /Blood. More blood. My blood. I'm blinded by it, I can only taste it./p  
p style="text-align: center;"So light em' up, up,br /up, Light em' up, up, upbr /Light em' up, up ,upbr /I'm on fire!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, whoa, oh, oh whoa, oh, ohbr /whoa, oh, ohbr /In the dark, dark/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A sob escapes my bloody lips. Tears finally escape past my lashes that had held them like prison bars and streaked down my /More and more sobs escape into the night. My brothers all kneel down beside. Leo whispers soothing words to me in Japanese. Raph gives a supporting grunt. Don goes into doctor mode./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, whoa, oh, ohbr /whoa,oh, ohbr /whoa, oh, ohbr /whoa. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"In the dark, darkbr /My songs know whatbr /you did in the darkbr /(My songs knowbr /what you did in the br /dark)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I continued to sob on the ground, as the pain just kept skyrocketing. Leo and Raph tried to distract me from the /Don, who was in doctor mode, gently picked up my hands to examine them. Another scream tore from my clenched teeth, sounding like a wounded animal running from a hunter. Donny kept examining my completely destroyed hands, muttering apologies as he did /I yanked my hands back and wretched for the second time this night. Coughs wrack my body, as i keep spewing blood. It's actually concerning how much blood I'm losing. Don's gonna have a field /Raph supports me as I finally collapse in exhaustion. I curl up in his grip still /My brothers are bruised and battered, yet they put that aside and begin to help me up carefully./p  
p style="text-align: center;"So light em' up, up,br /up,br /Light em' up, up, up,br /Light em' up, up, up, br /I'm on fire!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Don raps my hands in his and Leo's bandanas. Blood already seeping through. Raph, who is strongest, even with nasty gashes, takes me into a bridal style hold./p  
p style="text-align: center;"So light em' up, up,br /upbr /Light em' up, up, up,br /Light em' up, up, up,I'm on fire!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, whoa, oh, ohbr /whoa, oh, oh,br /whoa, oh, oh,br /In the dark, dark/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Lets go home little brother." Raph whispers into my ear. I nod, trying to calm my /My sobs have died down but still escape occasionally. The tears never ceased or slowed down./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, whoa, oh, oh,br /whoa, oh, oh,br /whoa, oh, oh,br /In the dark, dark/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Raph carried me the whole time. The whole time I was in and out of consciousness. Blood. There was so much blood. My blood. My brother's /Safe. Safe now in Raph's grip./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Oh, whoa, oh,br /oh, whoa, oh,br /oh, whoa, oh,br /oh, whoa/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Home. Safe. My brothers are safe. I'll protect them no matter what. With that thought and knowing we were almost home, I slipped into the abyss of pain free blackness. When I wake up I'll be with my family./p  
p style="text-align: center;"~0-0-0~/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Never underestimate the youngest brother. When needed most, they will shine through. Mikey went through a lot of pain for his brothers and will over and over again to protect them./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I hope you enjoyed this./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The song was 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boy. I do not own the song or band, nor do I own any TMNT character./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I am in no way making money./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Please review! Thanks!/p


End file.
